Looks Like Love 2: Hawaiian Vacation
by LoveoftheStoriesAnime
Summary: SetoTea sequel to LLL 1 Seto plans to go to Hawaii for a much needed vacation trip . . . . and bring along Tea! What fatalistic? 'scuse me, romantic things will happen to them?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I'm baaaack! And this . . . is the sequel to . . . _Looks Like Love._ (fanfare) It picks off right from where I left off. Those who haven't read it . . . whatcha waiting for? An invite? lol. BUt you just need to know that S/T is a couple. _Annnnd_ that's about it! I decided to stick with first person, though not necessarily alternating anymore. I haven't seen any S/T with first person, so . . . might as well make a milestone!

Disclaimer: This author doesn't own anything of Yugioh, a copyrighted thingamajig.

%%%%%**Chapter One: The Invitation%**

Tea's POV

As I walked away with Seto Kaiba on my arm----he was on my arm, not the other way around---I happened to notice the we were heading for the limo, unlike the other students, who were all going to the overnight party at DHS graduation. No biggie, but instead of his regular chauffeur, there was a guy dressed in airline garb, like a pilot.

"Your jet awaits, sir," said the guy, nodding.

"Jet?" I said questioningly, glancing up at him but all Kaiba did was brush past the guy, mutter a few words of thanks then glance at me standing in the dark.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, the three words that had been said to me countless times by him. He expects I'm a mind reader, or what?

But this time, I understood. He was taking a trip . . . somewhere. "Where are you going?" I ventured, figuring I'd have to wrestle the information away. He had a stubborn streak a mile long.

But this not time. After watching me fiddle with the hem of my blouse, he answered, "Hawaii."

Hawaii? That sounded as foreign to me as . . . well, I don't know, something foreign! I was too aware of how upset I felt that he was leaving already. Only just a few minutes ago, we FINALLY made up after a scary fight, actually, I did ALL of 'making up', while he did nothing, that is. Typical.

It was obvious I was conjuring something to be mad at, since I felt so uneasy. He didn't look the least bit uneasy, I could the glimmer of a smile hanging around the corners of his eyes. I was so used to him laughing at me about something, that I ignored it. For the time being. "So . . .uh . . . . w-when are you going to be back?" I tried to casually finger-comb my hair, only it got stuck partway through.

"Mm," he pretended to think, tossing his head to one side, "I'm not sure. A few weeks, I assume."

_A few weeks?_ I could live with that.

" . . . . Maybe a few _months_ . . . . " he went on in a lazy voice, like it wouldn't matter less to him.

"S-sounds like you're planning to get some real rest and relaxation," I mumbled, thinking that wasn't all that unusual, since he _did_ just graduate from high school. He smiled widely as if I'd said something funny.

"I don't know about that." He turned back into his vehicle, then looked at me pointedly. I figured he wanted to give me a ride home, even though I'd brought my own car. So I got in anyway.

Still, I said, "I brought my own car, you don't have to give me a ride home."

"I'm not."

"Oh." I was vaguely puzzled. It was obvious he knew something I didn't, and I wasn't about to ask, I might as well ask the seat in front of me; I'd get as much answer. Besides, I didn't want him to think that I was in the dark while he knew everything, it'd give him a bigger head, and he wouldn't be able to get back out. . . . but stuck in this limo forever . . . .

I giggled nervously to myself at that, while he shot me a glance from over his computer. The one that seemed to be glued to his lap. I was pleased to see a vaguely worried look, slight though it was, it gave me a personal thrill. Looking for clues, I saw nothing but his expensive Samsonite luggage on the floor of the limo, quite a bit. _Probably for a long time , then . . . ._ I figured.

I fidgeted restlessly, chewing my thumbnail as the silence fell over. Most likely he meant that I was to see him off. I was sad; I would miss him. Maybe it was important to tell him so. So I said, "Will you write?"

"Write?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow as if he'd never heard that work in his life. "Are you nuts?"

I flustered, "Send email . . . . whatever . . . . you know what I mean! Keep in contact in _some_ way?!" I gestured, waving my arms wildly in a _Well?! Do you get it?!_

He seemed to find my antics amusing. "Of course I'll keep in contact, just in not the way you're thinking of." Then, he returned to his typing. _Clack click._

I gave up trying get information and stared out the window as we approached the airstrip. I felt a funny, fluttering feeling in the stomach, a nervous gushy feeling. He didn't seem to notice at all, cool as a cucumber like always. It annoyed me. _He could at least PRETEND to be SAD!_

"What's wrong?" We got out and walked to a huge white jumbo jet as the pilot man starting unloading the luggage.

I couldn't take it anymore. " 'What's wrong?!' " I shrilled, losing my cool. "You're going away for God know how long and--and all you say is _'what's wrong'_?!"

"So . . . you'd _miss_ me?" His expression didn't waver, not a flick.

"Well, of COURSE I would!" I yelled angrily so that the pilot looked like he wanted to whip out a straightjacket for me any second now.

"Then. . . why don't you come with me?" He grinned widely, turning toward the plane. I realized this was his plan all along.

"But---but---" I said as he pulled me by the wrist towards to steps of the rumbling plane. It was so big. "Y-you mean like _us_ on a vacation---?" I said confusedly.

"What else?" He seemed so carefree as the door shut behind us. I was still a blank. "If you'd miss me that much, then you should come along, then." He said simply, turning away to give instructions to the pilot.

"But," I protested, to his back, "I don't even have any luggage!"

He smiled smugly. "Don't worry. You won't need it."

I realized THAT was his plan all along. . . . . .

TBC

* * *

A/n: So what d'you all think? I'll continue if I get mucho reviews! So click Submit!


	2. The Take Off

A/n: Sorry y'all, for the late update. Whew, a lotta reviews……lolz, yeah Tea's aim is better, dun worry. Only by a little. Anyhoo, I'm itching to write so let's get it started, m'kay?

Disclaimer: Boy am I tired of writing these…..sigh….I dun own Yugioh! and that goes for all the chappies! Sheesh……

**Chapter Two: The Take Off**

& Tea's POV &

As I boarded the sparkling white jumbo jet, I stepped one foot on the stairs, glancing nervously around me; at the airstrip. Was this "right?" Just going off with my new "boyfriend," without even calling my parents first? They would worry and probably think I'd been kidnapped. They were very protective of me. Most likely, the police would be sent after Kaiba---I smiled, picturing it----I couldn't help it--- and everything would turn out a mess…..

Not that I _wanted_ things to go awry. _Still, it would be interesting to see Kaiba try to explain his way out of that one…......mm, nah. Better not jinx it by thinking._ As for the "boyfriend" part, I realized then, that I did consider him one. Although, I still had a knack for wishing nothing but ill-wishes for him. It was like stepping into an old pair of slippers everytime I did so; it was _so_ familiar.

Still, I had to be supportive now, play the role of the supportive "girlfriend." After all, I do want to try and make this relationship work out well. I swiveled on my toe gracefully to find him watching me as well. I let my puzzled look say it all.

"What's wrong, now?" He sighed as if I was a total worrywart. Look who's talking! Okay, no more negative thoughts; about him, anyway. _You are together now!_

"Oh, nothing," I murmured. "Except……I wonder..... what my parents will say, if I just left without making even a call……"

This was a hint to give me his cell so I could do so, but instead he wasved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I've already made arrangements with your folks." I was surprised at the thoughtfulness; _he_ did _plan this all out, didn't he? How nice._ "And believe me," he said turning as I got this spark: "they were more then happy to send you off…."

What did he mean by that, that my parents were glad to be rid me? I jumped to their defense. "What do you mean, Kaiba? What _exactly_ did you say to them?! Tell me or I'll--"

"Just get on the plane, Gardener, and I'll tell you there." Hesitating, I finally did so, bristling at being called by my last name. After all, we were together, _weren't we not_? We should be at a first-name basis……I cleverly overlooked the fact that I, too, had done the same. It was just so hard to remember, sometimes, that we were together now!

_Well, you have to try_. Remember, you promised to make this work, I reminded myself as I took a seat by the window, wondering what I had gotten myself into. When the plane door shut with a swish, it felt like a tomb's being closed. A motorized voice even said, "Preparing for takeoff: Air regulation set at 50 oxygen" and then naming all sorts of other air-gases that I remembered from high school chemistry class's periodic table. Fortunately, none of them were toxic. I quit my mental-mind nervousness with a quick headshake. I had to start trusting the guy more…!

I clenched my hands together; I was still wearing the formal suit I had worn from the graduation. I was still in high school, it was summertime, so school was out. Next year, I would be a senior. I glimpsed as Kaiba went to the back to check the luggage compartment. He was already out of high school, a year older than me. Where would _he_ be….?

I wiped my nose, sniffing, with my handkerchief and tried not to think about it. _Later. Save it for later._ Right now, we had to get through the plane ride together. I didn't like to fly; it was my worst way of travel. I wasn't afraid of heights, exactly; okay maybe I was. But I was determined not to tell Kaiba! Of all people--! Boyfriend or no, he would laugh at me. I would do the same thing if it were vice-versa, I knew honestly.

_So....._ I tried to stay as un-frozen as possible,when he came back, and he took his seat a little ways off from me, maybe an arm's length. That was okay; the less he saw of me, the less he'd suspected my fear. Still, there was a twinge of hurt, even though it was the only other seat in the spacious passenger compartment. _What didja think, he'd sit on top of you?!_ I chided myself as I nervously starting jabbering (something I do when I'm agitated). "Did you at least pack my suitcase when you went to speak to my parents, without telling me first, I_ might add?!_ You _really_ should have told me about this---I hate unexpected trips--you _better_ not do this again in the near future---"

"No, I didn't get your suitcase--what am I, a slave?" He grouched at me, disgruntedly unfolding his table. "I was going to lend you some money to go shopping for things you need."

I drummed my fingers on the table of my own. "Shopping? You're so generous." It came out more sarcastically than I'd meant; and he raised an eyebrow at me at my ungratefulness. "Where are we staying anyway? In a hotel?"

There was a short, brief silence. "It's a surprise, but I know since you're not going to stop pressing me until I tell you, so I'll tell you. I have some property over there, it's in a condo."

I swallowed as I absorbed this. " ' C-condo….?' "

"Yes." He flashed a grin at me, for some unknown reason. But I was too busy gulping, because the plane had started moving then, zipping down the runaway and getting faster and faster. I was sure the huge twin turbo engines would burst into flame; it was going _so fast._ I gripped the cloth-covered to-the-side sofa, the armrest, at least that was what I _thought_, it turned out to be his nearby knee.

"Ahem. Nervous?"

I let out a deep, slow shuddering breath out, in a hiss. "Yesss."

"Yes I know. I could tell by the fingernail marks you've left on my leg." The paper in his hands rattle as he shook it out as I mumbled an apology, chagrined, and quickly santched my hand back.. I quickly folded them back in my lap where they should be, and I could tell he was looking at me, but I didn't want to meet his eyes because I was sure he would tease and make fun. So I set out my table too, until finally I couldn't stand it and drew up my gaze.

There was amusement, to be sure, on his face, but he didn't say anything. But I sure did. "Yes; go ahead and laugh," I said caustically, mouth twisting. "I'm afraid of heights….sooo where's your laughter?" Come on and let it out.....already!

"I didn't say anything." He disappeared behind his laptop.

"It's was what you were _thinking_ though," I accused, setting my temple on my knuckles, cocking my head to one side. "You know, you'd better not be expecting anything or _not_ expecting anything…."--I was sure that I had just confused myself right then, but he was smart; let him figure it out--- "that you shouldn't be on this trip."

The paper lowered; then rattled as he lifted it up again. "Whatever _that_ means, Gardener. Bearing that in mind, 'if you say so!' "

"Yeah? Well…." I couldn't think of a good comeback, so I had to be silent for a few minutes. Staring out the window, I saw clouds rushed by like white swirls of a tornado; it didn't help ease me a bit. "Why are the clouds rushing by so fast?! There's a thunderstorm approaching! Seto?!" _There,_ I finally managed to get his first name out…..and I pointed outside.

He barely noticed it. ".....hmm?"

His constant calmness always irked me. And it would forever irk me. I was sure of that. "Um, t_hunderstorm!"_ I said, pointing outside frantically and leaning forward as I did so.

"Look, there's no storm, Tea. See for yourself." He threw the newspaper at me, and I gave him a good glare and unfolded it. It was true; clear skies all the way. "Well……if we get swirled around like a washer and dryer, it'll be all your fault," I threw at him along with the paper. It fluttered, catching on an updraft, and went right back at me. I wasn't very happy to have a paper stick on me so unattractively.

He arranged his look into concern and said, "You looked stressed out."

"Of course I am! You don't even tell me--just spring this on me---the last minute, so excuse me if I'm a little grouchy!" I finally managed to get that darn paper off me, and it smacked against the window. Great; now I couldn't keep watch for any impending storms that I was so sure of anymore……I folded my arms and crossed my legs and slumped my shoulders.

He was unconcerned again. "Eat something; it'll help you to relax."

Deciding to follow his advice for once, I walked across after unfolding myself from my sulk and went to where he was pointing, my chin held high with as much dignity as I could muster. After all, I had lost it a little back then. The colorful array of fruits alleviated my spirits a bit. I heard a call of: "Get me something too you can feed me" like if it were a privilege to do so or something. I unscrewed a bottle of "fruit juice" and took a few long gulps, thinking, Oh yeah, I'll feed you, you insensitive old 'bot who doesn't even know when the person you're supposed to have feelings for feeling down. I steamed on that for a bit, then, when I had taken hold of my temper again, I made my way back, dignified. I wobbled a bit and returned with a bunch of grapes in a silver bowl, he looked me up and down and said, "I said, 'Eat something' not drink something!"

I opened my mouth to answer, but only a hiccup came out. A pretty loud one at that. "Whaddya mean?"

He blew a breath through his nose, obviously frustrated with me, but I didn't notice because the room was suddenly swirling around like those clouds outside. All of my fear of heights suddenly went out the window with those clouds. "It-it washn't…..fruit juice…?" I slurred, struggling the keep my mind on the present.

He grabbed me and helped me lay down, with difficulty. "No. Try a fifth of scotch." Then came his pun: "Too late, I see." Suddenly I was laying down on a folded out chair, clutching at his jacket to keep my balance and saying, "You shouldn've told me aboutssit, Ssssheto!" He smelled like spice from cologne......oh great, I was drunk. _Thanks to him_. He gave me some coffee to sober up again, at least that's what it tasted like. "Now, Tea, that was for later….!" I heard him say, chuckling to himself, as if scolding and talking to a little child.

Then, I then passed out. In a not _very dignified_ way at all, I must add.

TBC

* * *

A/n: I know, that was way unexpected! I dunno….maybe I'll play with this before they get to Hawaii. Mwa hahaha! What fun! And have lots of unexpected things'll happen beforehand. Anywho, R&R! I'm hoping to get 30. (crosses fingers) 


	3. Double Oh Kaiba

**A/n**: Aw, no 30. So I'll set the minimum at 20. :P Wa wa wa wa…

So people mentioned stuff...Even though Kaiba and Tea have admitted feelings for each other in the prequel, that doesn't mean love, per se. But never fear! This is what this sequel's all about! And Hawaii's the most romantic place on earth! …Well, okay, Paris is, but with the adventures they're going to have, I wouldn't be surprised if they end up there. Tee hee.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh but this fic's mine all mines!

**Double Oh - Kaiba**

_Kaiba's POV_

"I am not drunk. W . . . w . . . why are you spinning like that . . .?"

"It's all in your mind," I advised, my hand outstretched. "Now you lie here and I'll get some sobering coffee pills."

I shook my head as I felt around over her head in the cabinets. Once, Mokuba had done the same thing, drank the wrong thing, and starting teetering. Caffeine had the godsend sobering effect, but it had made him hyper. And Teá bouncing around would be amusing, but . . . argh . . . getting distracted, what was I talking about . . .?

Anyway, I was going for the pills. I scowled. Now where did I put them?

"Mister Kaiba," the jet stewardess curtseyed, "You're needed up front. I'll take care of your young lady."

"Hmm. Okay," I said. "Give her one of those . . . "

"Got it, sir."

As I got up by pushing to my feet, Teá grabbed me around the waist. I mean, literally. "You're mine," she sang, then giggled. I thought she was asleep. "All mine."

"Sure," I said, being sarcastic for the benefit of the watching stewardess, while attempting to unhitch her tight grip. I spoke softly, like one speaks to a tiny child. "Now, I'm going to be back, Okay?"

"Otay!" (a/n: can you imagine Tea saying that?)

"Okay." I patted her head and wrenched her arms off of me. Then, straightening my suit right again, I strode into the cockpit.

Immediately, my instincts were up. I have a sixth sense for danger. And it was readying like anything. Now this could mean only two things. Something was wrong with the plane, or . . .

Something was wrong with the people.

Being the openly suspicious Kaiba that I am, I immediately suspected . . . the people. "Gentlemen . . . what seems to be the problem?"

"Take us to Japan!" One pushed a gun under my ribs. It was very uncomfortable. I disarmed him with an _orse dei_ attack.

"To hijack the plane, you'll have to do better than that," I said, my voice eerily calm but my eyes cold. The heavily armored guy nursed twisted fingers.

"Yeah? Well, your little girlfriend's in trouble!" One shouted. Typical.

I opened my mouth to question what his motives were, who was he working for, and so on, but I closed my mouth. I really didn't want to know. It would wreck my appetite. Not to mention, my vacation.

The plane suddenly took a dive. "Guys! We're going to crash!"

Black smoke suddenly filled the windows. Hmm. At the way the plane was tilted, the left engine was on fire. Indeed, there was a burning smell of rubber, as the flames consumed and heat up the landing tires. "Obviously, we won't be landing in an airstrip," I commented, mostly to myself since the crew was running around in a panic.

From the couch, Teá let out a loud snore. Oblivious as heck, while people were jumping off with parachutes. To their doom, of course. I patted the scissors in my right hip pocket, then went over and knelt by her bedside.

I couldn't tell if the stewardess had given her a pill, so I decided that I would, anyway. "Better?" I gave her a smile, as she coughed and spluttered from the water I had given her to wash it down with.

"Kaiba." She put her hand to her head weakly. "W . . .what's going on?"

"Problems, sweetie." I saw her eyes go wide at the flames and smoke, and decided that now, now would be a good time to move away. Just then, the pink phone rang.

_Her_ pink phone._ I_ don't have a pink phone.

"Um . . . uh!" she said, as the right engine collapsed. The plane speeded up, and we both stumbled. "Kaiba . . . are we going to _crash_?!"

"No . . . " I lied, avoiding her frantic stare. I wasn't afraid of her, per se, it was her reaction to we might die that was scary. "Here, let me get that." I plucked the still ringing phone from her stiff hand and said hello.

"Kaiba!" An especially deep voice made me cringe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Teá's head snap towards us. Great. Just what I needed now. Her friends.

The dreaded friends Attack! Sarcastically, I waved my hands in the air while walking.

To my surprise, I saw her quickly sink back down onto the white, charring sofa. "I'm not here!" she hissed, while her eyes promised vengeance for getting her into this mess. By "mess," I mean getting into _a crashing jet,_ not 'my friends finding out where I am' _mess_.

It was perfectly all right with me. "_Hello_, Yami," I said pleasantly to Yugi's brother, hooking up the phone to my laptop. It was still on the couch I left it, faithfully waiting. The top flipped open and it turned into a camera phone, and suddenly we were all staring at one another via WebCam. I could tell by the way that the picture was distorted.

"Where is she?!" The mutt yelled, shaking his fist. Apparently, the distorted thing had been his fist. He always steps too close toward the camera. "We _know_ you kidnapped her! Where are ya taking her?!"

"I thought you told everyone!" Tea said in a loud hiss from behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice," I said. To the others, I said, "Well, I'm kind of busy right now, so I have to go. Nice talking to you though," I said in syrupy voice.

"Aha! I see you're lying; I can see her right foot. Tell us where you're taking her, you fiend!"

Why must people always jump to conclusions about my motives? I shook my head in a 'where is the love' way and tried to look innocent. "I didn't mean it _that_ way," I said in the right way so as to insinuate that I did. Though, you couldn't have proven it in court.

Perhaps you're wondering why I'm still so calm in a plane hurtling us to our doom. Well, the call from her friend put me into a bad mood, so I'm not going to tell you. Just call it 'shock.' I frowned and opened my mouth, but then Mokuba's face appeared on the other side of the line.

"Hi! Hi, big brother! Good luck on your vacation!" He yelled, all waves and jumps. "How's the weather in Florida?"

I breathed a sigh of relief, then--

"Sorry, big brother! I mean, Hawaii?"

I slumped. Meet me little brother, the big mouth.

"Oh, so you're in Hawaii, are you?" said Yami in this really, really ominous and forbidding tone. He was smirking, damn it.

"_No, we're not!"_ I yelled, finally losing my temper and shutting my laptop like I was going to slam it shut, but at the last minute closing it softly. I figured that there wasn't any reason to destroy an expensive piece of property. Besides, I was fond of my computers. I swear that I didn't slam it, but Teá jumped anyway.

"Why didn't you tell them?!" she yelled. Then thoughtfully, "Then again, I guess they could've just asked my parents . . . "

I was glad she still thought I'd told her parents where we were going. It was a lie, but I was still touched nonetheless. I gave her another smile. "Hop on."

"What-what?" she said blankly.

I opened the emergency escape hatch. The fierce wind blew in, rattling papers around wildly as I tucked my laptop in it's leather and metal carrying case. "You're not going to stay here?" I said over the roaring and whistling.

"We're-we're going to jump?!" she said, slack-jawed and gazing beyond me into the wild blue yonder. "Just like that?!" Her voice grew into shrieks. "With no parachute?!"

"Sure," I said.

"Well . . . what about my _luggage_?"

"Oh, right," I said before hurrying to the back and getting it.

"And would you quit acting like that," she muttered.

"Like what?" I wanted to know.

"All _calm_." She blushed slightly from embarrassment as I gathered her up in my arms, but it could have been the effects of alcohol. "It creeps me out."

"You don't look 'creeped out.'" I said admiringly, and then jumped. I guess this took her by surprise because she yelled out while screaming at the same time.

"Kaiba! You so own me an explanation for _this_!"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, not to be batty, but using the tail of my coat as wind resistance to slow us down. The ground looked agonizingly close. It pays to have trench coats.

She continued shrieking at the top of her lungs, even though I tried everything I could to calm her down and finally just clamped her mouth shut with my own. The jet above us became a fireball, and then exploded. Debris shot everywhere. We hurtled towards the ground at even a faster speed. I decided that it was a good time to pull my rip cord.

Holding my breath and gritting my teeth in a snarl, I reached up. The parachute opened with a slight pop, and a "KC" appeared over the white nylon material. Good; no holes.

A piece of debris hit me on the hand, causing my fingers to slack and drop her suitcase. Holding her, my laptop, and the suitcase while making sure the parachute stayed open and wide and her mouth close and shut was too much to handle for me at the same time. Sigh.

"My luggage!" she said, foolishly trying to _dive_ for it. _Diving_. While hurtling towards the ground at _breakneck_ speeds. The only explanation was that she was a girl, and girls apparently cared more about their clothes more than their lives. But that was okay; I knew this already, after spending time with her.

But still. _Really_.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" I hollered as she leaped out of my arms. Her fingertips grazed the leather handle of her precious suitcase, and continued falling. Quickly, I grabbed her again as she was slipping away from her.

We landed, safe and sound, thankfully and just barely, on the ground, Tea upside-down in my arms. I gazed wistfully up at the sky, tossing my bangs while righting her up again to preserve her dignity in a foreign land. Such a nice plane, too.

Ah, well. Borrowed it from Pegasus. Quotes on "borrowed."

"**Aloha!"** said a curvy lady in a grass skirt and flowers, placing a lei around my neck.

"Thanks," I said, going to pick up the smashed remains of Tea's suitcase. Good thing we landed at our destination. The lady was the only one smiling; Tea didn't look happy, to my regret. My _soon_ regret.

I was going to pay later for that.

* * *

**A/n:** What a way to start a vacation, I'd say...Yup, they might end up in Paris. LOL. I kinda think Kaiba would make a good secret agent. I love James Bond, anyone who knows my email knows it. :) BTW, if this fic had room, it'd be a action/adventure, so...Anyway, next: so the vacation begins! Wait a minute: Vacation? What vacation! Oh right, I have to remind myself. See you! R&R


	4. It all Starts with an Apology

A/n: Hokay! Now we move on to the romance! Whoo hoo! Note that this is in Tea's POV Newbies, remember that this is a sequel! SxT are already a couple.

Insert standard disclaimer here.

* * *

**It All Starts with an Apology

* * *

**

_Tea's POV_

Hangovers. They are the worst thing to exprience in the world. Not only do you feel incredibly nauseous, your head feels like it's being split apart by a ball-ping hammer. It pulsates at your nose and pushes your very brain up.

This and more greeted me when I woke. Highly disorientated, in a wrinkled t-shirt and wrapped up in a sheet like a cocoon. I just hoped I would sprout wings like a butterfly, and take flight as my headache passed.

But ah, being human, a human girl no less (did male butterflies cocoon?) I was less inclined to flutter anytime soon. "Mmgh . . . " I winced.

"How're you feeling? Better?" He held out two aspirin, wrapped in a cloth.

The words sliced into my head. "Please, don't talk so loud," I whispered, rolling and taking the medicine gratefully, downing it with water.

"I _am_ whispering, you know. You've been out for two days." He switched the medicine jar to two other fingers, and took back the glass of water. "Uh-uh. Only two," he said, when I tried to take more medicine.

"Two days!" I shot up, and was immediately struck in the nose of the forceful headache. "Ah . . . " I smelled like throw-up.

"_Welcome to Hawaii_." He got up and moved out of my vision; the room I was in was dark and shady and I could barely see. I shook my bangs out and my vision cleared; I could hear cheering outside as well as the sound of rushing waves. Hawaii, indeed.

"Thanks," I murmured, snuggling back into the covers.

"Uh uh. If you stay any longer, you'll starve."

Starving sounded good. Death sounded good. _Any _relief from this constant band playing in my head. "What happened? I can't remember," I said; as the pounding in my head blocked any thought.

"Maybe it's best that you didn't," I heard him murmur, as if thinking out loud. Then I took a good look at myself: wearing underwear, and not much else.

"Hey! Who _changed_ me?"

I saw him smirk.

"You . . . didn't . . . "

"You have a very nice legs."

"Very funny!" I threw a pillow at him; it hit someone else.

"Relax. Just kidding. My maid, Keiko, _helped_." A curvy sort of woman in a black dress smiled and curtisied; I realized we were not alone. Probably doesn't know any English. "We're at one of my properties in the States."

_Properties? States? _He might as well been speaking Mandarin Chinese. Then I remembered: the graduation, his invitation, the collision, the concussion . . . you get the idea.

"I remember," I whispered. Must he talk so _loud_?

"Good. Now, why don't we go out to eat on our first - er, third day of our vacation." I watched him lift his wrist. _Seto Kaiba probably has a Rolex._ "It's dinnertime."

"But - but - oh." He was already gone. Dinnertime? I glanced out the picture window and saw darkness. Oh, how could he be so perfect and neat about things: 8 AM, takeoff. 9 AM, hijacking, followed by a short intermission and fruit. _I remember the fruit._ and Noon, Tea gets stinkin' drunk and we all crash. Right on schedule. Oh, and then we go out for drinks afterwards.

I remember Kaiba said he stole that jumbo jet from Pegasus. Stupid Pegasus. I should known better to have touched the "fruit juice." Stay away from the fruit juice. Fruit juice; my ass.

Letting a long sigh that ended on a groan, I place my bare feet on the stone-cold floor. I could hear typing on the other side of the room, and I saw Kaiba with his back to me, sitting at a tiny desk with his computer. I had grabbed a terry robe before.

"If you're going to eat at the restaurant like that, I'm afraid the Americans will throw a fit," he said with turning around.

"How do you know, you didn't even see . . . " I faltered as he turned around just then. " . . . yet."

He was wearing his usual blue suit, kind of like the school uniform we had at the high school, only not. "I saw your reflection through my mirror."

I realized his "mirror" was the reflection of his laptop. "What are you _doing, _on that?" I said, changing the subject and nodding to it.

I didn't think that he would tell, but he did. "Answering some rather, uh, _unfriendly _e-mails your peonic friends have sent me."

I stepped to it; he turned it to me like he _wanted _me to have a look. " . . . " There were some with urgent! exclaimation points next to the inbox, all with the gist of, _What are you doing over there! Give her back now, you kidnapper!_

I straightened up again, slowly. "Um . . . " I had to admit, they did sound crazy. And more than mildly overprotective.

" 'Um,' indeed," said Kaiba, with a kind of smile. I knew that he was just waiting for me to admit what I had thought earlier, about my friends being a tad overprotective. But I wouldn't, and he knew that. "I expecially loved the one about coming over to - how did they put it- save you from the big bad wolf."

"Well-well-" I sputtered, turning as he walked a little off toward the main door, "I did leave without any notice. They're just _worried_."

"I expect so - you _don't _look like Red Riding Hood." He glared through the peephole. "Ah, speak of the devils." On 'schedule'!

"Hey! Wait!" I yelped, leaping forward in front. "It'll be SO much worse if _you _answer the door." I don't know what I was thinking. I should've stopped at the point when he stilled obediently; or, when his voice turned from it's usual harsh rasp to falsely cheery. I mean, Seto Kaiba, "cheery"? The only time he's ever sounded cheery with me was when my pride was about to be sorely ashamed. _Boy, are we a strange couple._

Anyway, I should've guessed. Should guessed not to answer the door with only a robe over my t-shirt, with my feet bare and everything. Plus, my hair was all messed up and sticking in a dozen different directions. And have him smirking behind me. I could feel the ray from the smirk on my heated neck. Yup, I should've thought twice about looking like I just rolled out of bed in front of my friends.

And not _just _my "close" friends, either. _Noo,_ God had decided to send Yugi, Joey, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Tristan; plus, all of the girls: Ishizu, Serenity, and Mai, and even a couple from thepep squad from school. All of them were staring at me and _him_.

Oh, boy. What do you say to explain? What do you do in that situation?

"So . . . " Kaiba said in this mellow voice, "Have a nice trip, chums?"

This seemed to unleash an uproar. "I knew it! You did kidnap 'er, ya big-_kidnapper_!" Perdictably Joey leapt forward. "And we ain't yer friends, you-big-"

"Kidnapper?" supplied Kaiba. I had enough. He wasn't even looking at him. I could see sparks flying between his and Yami's eyes.

"You guys, it's-it's not what you think," I pleaded, speaking before Mai could disgree. "Please, just check into the hotel next door, and-and we'll straighten it all out tommorrow." I belt my robe as shut tight as I could. "I have a terrible hangover-I mean, headache! _Headache_!"

Too late. "Ah HA!" This time Tristan joined in the cavorting. "Got her _drunk_, did you? Already? You fiend!"

This time, Kaiba lost his smile. "I suggest you follow my girl_friend's _directions and buzz off," he said in his most nasty tone before slamming the door in their faces. But not before I had seen their looks: pure horror. I would've berated him right then for his rudeness, but let's just say that my mouth was too busy occupied with hanging open.

_Girlfriend?_

* * *

Later

* * *

I decided that his comment was because of that fact that my friends were right there, and making him mad. Heat of the moment, one might suggest. I didn't think it was because we were-you know. I mean, we didn't even go out on a date yet! Well, maybe one - that school dance - which had ended in disaster; he had confessed his feelings to me and told me that he had saved me just to impress - anyway, it's a long story. Look at the prequel. 

The word "girlfriend" weighed heavily on my mind no matter how I tried. I rummaged through my suitcase - which was so badly damaged it was unrecognizable, from the crash - found some clothes that didn't seem too bad, took to the bath, and showered. Grateful though I was for the bathroom being equipped already with towels, soap, and shampoo - they were all in little package samples you might get in the mail - I felt unsettled. As I stepped out of the tub and dried quickly - since there was little time - I checked my body out in the full-length, gold-edged mirror. I was still pale - I hoped to get at least, a tan in Hawaii - but other than that, everything seemed to be in proper working order. I had a good fat chest - if I were to jump, I _would..._bounce - maybe not as much as my good friend Mai, but..._Oh man, Mai...she's gonna tease me about this for _agesI could just picture it: two old women, and she's still teasing me "...about _that _incident in Hawaii..."

Clucking my tongue, I finished blow-drying my hair - it had gotten longer, so now it brushed my shoulders gently when I swung my head just _this _way. My body type was more pear-shaped than an hourglass, my thighs and rounded stomach had always been a cause of misery for me. I settled with a long breezy skirt, for the _occasion_, and a sleeveless white blouse to emphasize my long neck and left my hair loose. I wanted to look casual, which I did; not _too _dressy because I didn't want to look _too _good. To make him get too tongue-tied was a bad thing, because I wanted to hear him talk; and say _good _things.

Anyway, I finished with some apprehension, of what the night would bring us, and met him just outside the cabin. He'd been waiting for me, for _a long time_ by his expression - (he looked spent). I saw how he straightened when he saw me - a very good sign. I _knew _I looked good-!

"It's about time, Gardener," he said with a smile, "I was about to eat _next _night's dinner."

"All good things are worth the wait," I said wisely, taking his offered arm and we walked down the cabin's steps. And by I mean _cabin _I mean more like an estate. At least, it looked big. "Remember that, _Kaiba_."

We didn't say another word until we had reached our seats, and even that took a very long time. I was busy cringing about the scene earlier, with my friends barging in and disrupting everything-almost ruining- that I concentrated an extra long time flattening my napkin over my lap and taking everything in. The scenery was beautiful - lush, rolling greenery, the quiet roar of the nearby ocean, private lantern-lit balcony of the restaurant. It was already night.

"Nice night," I began.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hunh?" I said, taken aback. For a minute there, I thought he was going to say some cheesy line.

Strangely, he looked sad; I could barely see anything with the low light, but I was aware. I was totally shocked. "I wanted this weekend to be...special and memorable, in a good way." He let out a long fateful sigh while putting his fingertips together on the table. "So far, it had been anything but just."

_Memorable . . . It certainly has been._

I couldn't help thinking this. "Don't worry about it." I didn't want for the issue of my friends to ruin our relationship. I wanted to say-add, but didn't. I think he got the point, because he softly sighed again and stared away, over the balcony.

"Those 'friends' of yours...I don't think I'll ever get used to them."

"They're not-_that_-bad-"

"Just meddling." He superiorly straightened his collar of his jacket- which was kind of like our school uniform, except it was a dark charcoal gray. Instead of blue. "But . . . whatever! Let's talk about something else-!"

"Good idea," I agreed, but before we could, the waitress came in - or _over_, I should say since we were _outside _- and took our orders. I was feeling still a little nauseous, from my hangover, so I ordered little. _Anyway you don't want to seem like a glutton. _I couldn't believe the little voice. I had never been this self-concious on a date before, in my whole life. But I was.

Just chill.

"Look over there," I said pointing, over to the left of his shoulder. "We ought to get you one of those shirts." I was talking about a man on a far table wearing a neon-green, white, and orange Hawaiian print shirt. It was pretty wild.

He shook his head disbelievingly. "I'd rather die than get caught in one of those tacky shirts."

"Aw..." I made a mock face. "I'd think you'd look _cute_. You wore a _lei_, when we first got here." _Or landed, I should say._

"It's not the _wildness _of it," he said, "it's the public part."

"'Wildness?'" I traced the condensation that dripped of the water glass, "I wasn't aware that that was a word. Did you learn that in Honors English...?"

"Ha, ha," he said, "You were there. You should _know_."

My smile dropped slightly. "What are you going to do, now that you're out of," I couldn't say _country_, but I almost did. "Highschool?"

There was a pause. I tapped my foot nervously under the pink tablecloth and bit my lip as I awaited his answer. I could see he was thinking about it, like he hadn't thought about before. But of course he must have. He was just stalling, I figured. _That means it's bad._

I knew. Men always stall when they're about to tell you an answer that you didn't want to hear in the first place.

"I guess I'm just going to play it by ear," he finally said, lazily. "I don't really have a game plan yet. _This _was impulsive. I'm just going to see what happens."

I was surprised, and said so. "That doesn't sound like the practical, pragmatic aiming Kaiba we know _and love_." I said _love_, mind you, with a tiny, fake smile so he could take it as a joke, if he wanted to.

"Yes; well, there's going to be lots of things that will surprise you, about me," he said with the same kind of smile, smirking.

"Hmm..." I was intrigued, as I took a sip of my drink, keeping my eyes on him. _I believe he isn't lying..._there's always something about Kaiba that continually surprised me. The waitress returned with our drinks, our real drinks; a cocktail and a sherbet. I was enthused by the colorful umbrellas poking out of them; he was amused by it.

_"Tell you what,"_ he said, bending over so I could hear,if-I'll wear that hideous shirt, the one you've mentioned, if _you_ wear what the waitress is wearing

I looked over while the waitress was just leaving, feeling his breath on my face. _Minty_. "I don't think so. No way," I said, putting my sherbet drink down. She was wearing a grass skirt and a coco-bra, over a common waitresses' uniform: trousers and a shirt. "...I'll settle for the lei, but not the skirt."

He laughed and settled back; I was relievedly glad; my heart had started to pound tight, little pounds. I was still a little leery about the way he affected my heart, I'll admit. It could be easily broken. I smiled cynically. Here I was, jaded about guys and relationships at sixteen, while he was about everything else at _seventeen_. Two sides of the same coin.

A quietness passed over us and my eye fell on the table. The table was pretty small, overcrowded slightly with our dishes -I wasn't that hungry, my stomach was still a little queasy, so I didn't eat much of the grilled shrimp he'd ordered. Neither did he. There was also a vase with a single flower on it, curled up. Along with silverware, glasses and candles, it was a pretty romantic setting. I noticed his hand was resting on the table too; a big white bandage across his palm. "What happened to your . . . hand?" Isaid, piqued.

He took my hand, studying his own for a minute, "Got it cut from the debris, when the plane crashed." We got up and walked over to the balcony - it was later than I'd first thought - and leaned on it, our elbows barely touching.

For a while, we said nothing. I took my time staring out over the ocean. It seemed too quiet for a place like Hawaii. I'd always imagined it'd be bustling and lively. Sure I could hear voices, but they sounded very faint and far away. Like as if they were imaginary. It was so still I could feel my own heart in my chest pound softly. This whole thing, this experience; it felt unreal. I'd just been in Domino a few mintues ago it seemed.

Not wanting any more quiet - something about stillness unsettled me, especially when he was - I turned my head slightly so I was just inclined towards him. "So, you've never visited Hawaii before."

"Once. When I was a kid." There was an unreadable expression on his eyes.

I remembered that time when I had stolen a picture of him when he was a kid. What an adorable little boy.

"What were you like when you were a kid?" I wondered aloud.

A small chuckle, so tiny it might've been imagined. "The same. Tall and serious."

I thought of my childhood: lively and excitable. I tried to picture him when young, though only Mokuba really knew. I knew all about the orphanage and the adoption. It was hard for me to put what he said and my picture together. "That sounds like something your brother would say about you."

"No," he said fondly, "Mokuba would probably describe me as heroic and outgoing."

I laughed; the little boy did have a warped sense when it came to his brother. "You did leave him with a babysitter?" He nodded, glancing at me. "_Surely_ you were more exciting when you were young. Unless you were too sad."

He shook his head, denying it, lips tight.

"You never . . . teased anyone or bullied them?"

"Nope. Usually I hated it when bullies used to go after Mokuba; so, I very rarely did the same to anyone else."

I could tell that he was sincere. _Boy, he's really not kidding when he'd said I would be seeing a whole new light._ I traced the wood lines, on the banister, with my finger. " . . . what would happen to the bullies that chased Mokuba?"

I saw him smile, geniunely. " . . . They would never be seen from or heard from again. _Mysteriously_."

_I can very well imagine._ "'Mysteriously', eh? So you grew up like that?"

"No," he said with certain. "I'm not mysterious. I'm an open book."

_Yeah, if the book is the hieroglyphics_. I didn't say that aloud though; I knew how touchy he was about "scary" _Egyptian _History.

. . . he was smiling at me. Teasingly. I knew that _he_ knew how hard he was to read, and he _reveled_ in it. Postively reveled in it. And made it hard for girls like me. Cute smile. It was weird, because usually I don't go for the guy's smile. I go for a guy's eyes, but this time I . . . liked his hair more. It was so thick and shining.

I shook my head hard, to rid myself of these thoughts, and looked down. Asked hesistatingly, "Did you . . . did you ever think, a year ago, that _we'd_," I pointed to myself and him, "be right _here_?" I held my breath and waited for his answer.

He paused thoughtfully, staring out on the starry sky now. "No," he said chuckling, "I _sure_ didn't."

" . . . oh," I said. Notexactly theromantic answer I was hoping for, but - _at least he's honest!_

Sometimes he was_too_ honest. For, he went on: "Nope, surely not. I remember that night, in the rsetaurant, such as this one," he gestured around; it was amazingly similiar, "You, doing that ridiculous impression of me-"

My face burned, but only a bit.

"And," he went on, people were starting to look over, "the only thing I could think of was, why is she doing this to someone like _me_?" he asked the heavens innocently.

"I wasn't proud of it," I began suddenly. "Because - I didn't - like you - _then_ - that's why."

He went on, with the air of someone playing the victim, then sobered. "And then I saw you choking." He started tracing the wood like I had earlier, muttering dismissively, "Whether it was on your chicken salad, or your own spit, I don't know-"

"It was a piece of ice!" I remembered it because I'd had compared him to it. Many times before. Countless times with my friends.

_I'm sure that very same ice would've melted on my face, that's how hot my face is_. I knew what was coming next. My dad yelling, offering to sell me in gratitude-

"And then the only thing I could think of was getting to you."He turned his head towards me and I was taken aback at how serious his expression was."And then when I saved your life, I couldn't stop thinking about it, Tea"

Oh. I moved my eyes down to the vicinity somewhere beneath his collar. I felt my cheeks heat up again, but this time not from embarrasment but from pleasure.

"Or you."

"R-really?" I ventured. I had remembered how I had gotten the stupid, formidable crush on him and even dreamed of him, once. "S . . . same here."

"There's something about . . . saving a person's life that makes you committed to them," he said, gazing out the balcony, " . . . I guess it makes them indebted to you. But vice-versa as well, since their life is your responsibility." I was too busy berating myself for acting and being so silly back then and almost missed what he'd just said. "Do you know what I mean?"

"So . . . you started liking me for that?" I said while turning his arm back to me and smiling while tilting my head up.

"No, I started to like you after you kept trying to kiss and missing me," He grasped my chin, lightly tickling smiling that _smile_ again. My heart started to pick up despite what he'd said.

"-It's because you were _too tall._ I didn't have heels on," I improvised, stuttering because he was. "But now I do." I held one foot out, my toes neatly and professional-manicured - _thank you, Mai._ He admired my ankle, which had a silver bracelet.

"It won't make that much a difference!" He started to laugh, a deep laugh that came from his belly. "I doubt it." Now, usually that would've got me riled since I don't like it when boys laugh at me - it's one of my pet peeves. But then the wind ruffled our hair - we were pretty high up - his lovely hair and I was able to acknowledge the fact that I had acted silly and ridiculous back then when we spent all that time together.I was even able to smile about it. Finally.

I grabbed him around the neck and brought him close enough to kiss, smelling the cologne that swam around his collar. "Maybe _I'll_ be the one to surprise _you_." I murmured, with our mouths centimeters from each other.I was pretty spunky, anyway."Why did you bring me here?" I stared into his eyes. "Seto?" It was the first time I had said his first name; I barely noticed though. Male butterfly.

"_I doubt it,"_ he repeated, tugging my hips closer. "And I brought you here to relax; you'd looked stressed out," he said generously. "You're going to get _the royal treatment,_ Tea." He wrapped his hands around my waist, whispering, "Do you know what I mean?" in my ear so it lightly hit my cheek. I murmured no, closed my eyes and leaned aganist him and opened them lightly, watching him. He took that incentive and encouragement to kiss me deeply then, parting my lips further gently with his own. I stared up at him and knocked on wood, for luck, behind him as he held me -_from falling_, it seemed - while we stood there, I couldn't help it. Hoped nothing else would "drop" in on us and that we would use this chance to get to know one another. It was the perfect way to start a weekend in Hawaii, despite all that happened already and what was to happen.

TBC!

* * *

**-**

**A/n**: Oh yeah; luck you need that and a lot. There, a nice fat chapter to make up for time. Well, I tried to romance you all! Dun worry more romance to come. Oh yeah this might have some minor pairings, since the gang's all here. Tell me your ideas for pairings thatyou like. Oh well, Review. Some pple seem to have lost heart on this, sigh . . .


	5. The Danger in the Sea?

**A/n:** O.K. The pairings will go as follows: J/M, YY/I, Y/S, and T/M so far. Mind you, these are minor pairings, since it'll still be in first person POV of Seto and Téa. Actually more like references. Arigato for waiting!

The _Dangerous _Sea?

_Seto's POV_

I lay awake in the wee, earlyhours of the morning, gazing at the ceiling with a slight smile on my face my head in my hands. And it isn't a sarcastic smile. At least, I don't think so, there's no mirror in my ceiling.

Dropping that thought, I huff myself to a sitting position in my striped pajamas, loosely worn.It is another beautiful day in the tropical Hawaiian air. Songbirds are singing, daylight streamed through my curtains. I decided to check on Mokuba.

"Hiiii, big brother!" My brother's face via web cam computer peered at my waving a sheet of notebook paper with a gold star on it. I swear, he thinks he's seven. "I got a A on my math exam!"

"Great."

"Oh, and I'm staying with Yugi's grandpa, Mr. Moto. You know him?"

I nodded.

"Well, he's really, really, really nice and he bakes me brownies and I've had some-"

I checked my watch I never take off. It must've been three in the afternoon over there, due to the time zones. "How many have you had . . . .?"

"Three, but Mr. Motou says I can't have any in the nighttime, cause that's when I go to bed-"

I laughed. Mokuba always gets hyper on the slightest bit of sugar. "Do me a favor and keep Roland with you. Terrorists have already attacked me."

"Oh, yeah. And sorry, Yugi and his friends are coming. Sorry. Be careful, big brother. I miss you. I _wuv _you."

I sighed and said the last part to him back. Then I shut the computer, got dressed and washed up. I did kind of miss Mokuba. Usually I take him with me on vacation, but this time I wanted to spend some time alone with Téa. Our dinner yesterday was amazing. And what made it so was the fact that she didn't. . . .

ONCE mention her friends! Even though they came and stalked us. I mean, really. That was SO subtle. _NOT._ I put on a Hawaiian shirt and some jeans. Especially that _Yami_ boy friend. I saw the WAY he LOOKED at me. Pure jealousy. Oh, it was cleverly kept under control, but then I always see the look of resentment on all my rivals' faces.

I put a trenchcoat over that. I planned to surprise Téa with all her talk about Hawaii yesterday. But I certainly wasn't going to walk around like that. My coat was like a safeguard.

The day was muggy, but my coat was air-conditioned. Just as I walked outside, I forgot to tell the maid to take care of something. _First thing you lose your memory_ I smiled to myself as I enter the cabin. I passed Téa's door, thinking she had already left for the breakfast room, and then I heard voices coming from her room. Voices. _Plural_.

"What the-" I muttered, eavesdropping. I should have known though. That yami frined of hers was giving her a lecture. I could very well guess why.

"Of course I'm not here for THAT!" I heard her shriek.

"Maybe he is," rumbled his voice omniously. I was struck by his nerve. Of course he had a lot.

"Look, why don't you stay and have fun with Ishizu?" she said. "It's a real pretty place - last night I was admiring it with - " she broke off, blushing. I knew when she blushed because of all the plently of times she had done with me. I turned away, not wanting to hear anymore.

I knew that she would stick up for me in front of her friends, and this pleased me very much. Very much. So I wasn't worried that she would leave. Not _entirely_, that is.

"Look. . . . " Yami paused lengthily. "Do you LOVE him?" I stopped instinctively.

"Of-of COURSE!" Her voice was strangely high. "Why wouldn't I?"

I heard him pause. I knew that she had only said that to make a point. To explain why she had agreed to come here with me. And I wanted us to have fun. I heard him murmur that he was only looking out of her best interests, in a defeated sort of way. I smiled and headed out.

The island we were on was secluded. That meant it was apart from the rest of the main islands, since Hawaii has eight. There was a big volcano in the distance and I chose this particular island because I thought she would like it. A lot of culture and stuff. Girls like that.

I was glad that Téa had said she loved me. I loved her too. Not in a mushy, gooey way, but still serious all the same. I sat down, it was empty - it was still early morning - and picked up the paper. now if she would only say it _to _me. . . . that was the trick, the hard part.

As I caught up with the happenings around the world, I also caught sight of the geeks that came down to eat. Especially that Wheeler. It made me gag how much he was showing off for that pretty blonde girlfriend of his. By being much more noisier than usual and throwing chairs around. All he had to do was swing from the trees in a monkey suit.

I hid behind my paper, but I guess they recognized me from lunchtime when I do that all the time. "Hey, Kaiba!' in a belligerent sort of way. _Damn_. I swore unde my breath. I decided to be nice.

"No en la casa," I muttered and murmured at the same time as they neared. God, they were just like a pack of hyenas closing in on me. And I was the lion. I heard them mutter amongst themselves.

"What does that mean?. . . "

"I think he was joking."

"Kaiba never jokes!'

"I think he does now."

I was very aware of their staring. I would've done anything to run. But I couldn't. Nor wouldn't.

No doubt they were going to give me that lecture Téa haad gotten earlier beforehand.

Luckily, Téa came down just then and shooed them all away. It reminded me of shooing away nosy flies. I smiled at her.

"Good morning," I murmured, raising my eyes to hers, which were exact mirror of mine. In color.

"-Oh! Good morning," she repeated in surprise, like as if she had just noticed me sitting, and no wonder. I studied the worried expression on her face.

"Something wrong?" I said innocently.

"No, nothing. . . " she trailed off, thinking. She was dressed in a sleeveless vest with a long wrap skirt made of lightweight gauze. Her straight, dark hair had gotten longer, I noticed vaguely. It now brushed her shoulders easily. I let her have a few moments while sipping my coffee. "Hey!" she brightened. "Let's go down to the water today."

I set my coffee down. "Nah."

" 'Nah'?" she questioned.

"Don't feel like it," I said breezily.

I could feel her study my expression. I kept it flat and unreadable. But the corners of my mouth twitched out of my control. "Are you serious?"

"No. Oh, fine, we can go. But don't mind me, I'll stay on shore. I have work to do and besides, I can't swim."

She was stunned. "You can't SWIM?"

"Well, yell it out I don't think Maui heard you."

"I'm sorry, it's just . . . so shocking. . . ." she was wide-eyed like a doe. "Well. I wouldn't want you to drown. That would suck."

"Definitely," I agreed with a nod.

"I know!" she said, all bright once again. "I''ll teach you!"

"Oh, yeah right." I played disbelieving.

"No, really. There's not much to it," she pressed. "Just flap your arms under water. . . hey, how do you order around here . . . ?"

"Just raise your hand and get a waiter." I demostrated. "Or you can just pick it up yourself at the buffet."

"I'll do that." She got up and went where the others were to chat, and returned with a heap of fresh fruit and yogurt. I eyed it. "Go ahead. You're not going to just eat that coffee, are you?"

It was a rhetorical question, so I didn't answer. I took a wedge of the freshest pineapple. "I didn't know you could 'eat' coffee, Ms. Perfect."

Ms. Perfect was a nickname I had called her in my head that she didn't know about. She crinkled her nose at me. "Sorry. . . _drink _coffee, Mr. . . . " She groped around for a word. "Folgers."

I snorted. "Folgers?. . . ."

"It's a coffee brand."

"I _know_."

"Well, you should. You drink so much of it." She didn't sound lecturing, just matter-of-fact. There was a time when I thought all she ever sounded _was _lecturing.

"You look great today." I said softly, watching as ripe strawberries and grapes squirt into her mouth.

She laughed, a little embarassed. "What a change of subject, Kaiba!" I gave her a hurt look. "Sorry. Seto. It's just that. . . I so used to calling you 'Kaiba' and just stuck, you know?. . . "

"Sure." I picked up it paper again. "So, what do want to do today? By the ocean."

"I don't know. . . you think of something. What do you want to do?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I could think of a few things."

She turned red. One fingertip traced a circle in the Formica table. It always amused me when girls blush like tomatoes. At the simplest and merest suggestions.

"I _meant _sunbathe, Téa."

"Oh. I knew that." I laughed. "I did! I KNEW THAT!" She pretended to swat me. "And besides, I burn."

"Yet you want to go swimming. . . .?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'll have suntan lotion on, did you ever hear of that?" She pointed suddenly at my collar. "What's that. . . .?"

"I'll show you later," I promised, though I wasn't sure.

After she was full, we left together. I noticed a pair of suspicious purple eyes follow us as we left. Guess whose they were. I knew I was causing trouble, but I smirked at him anyway feeling reckless. I noticed and realized that she didn't mention her fight from the morning. It was unusual of her.

_Oh, well. Not like I care._ She went inside and got her things, and I got an umbrella. I told her that I was going to enter the water later, to go and have fun. She didn't believe me.

"Oh, come on. . . ."

"Later," I promised.

"Okay, okay."

I sat under the shade on the brilliant white sanded beach. It was already pretty crowded and I was glad that her friends were already out there to give her some company. I made myself comfortable on a lounge chair chaise and stretched out.

"Wouldn't you like to stay with me instead?" I said seductively.

She paused in the middle of taking off her vest. She had in a silver swimsuit that I remembered from the senior/junior trip. Her expression was priceless. "Uh. . . . no?" I laughed, not taking any offensive.

"Too bad."

"Would you . . . put some lotion on me?" she asked shyly, turning her face away and lifting her hair. "My back, I-I mean."

"Sure." I did so, making sure all of her was covered. Our eyes met over her shoulder and she smiled a little like we had some secret we shared. "Make sure . . . you come in to the shade. . . . every once in a while." I said slowly. "So you don't overheat."

"Sure, _Dad_." She rolled her eyes and grinned at me.

"WHAT did you call me?" I made a grab and pulled her down on the chaise. "If I'm your father, then you have to do every one of my commands."

"Like what?"

"Like 'kiss me'-" I kissed her gently as the waves crashed in the background and the sounds of faint screams. "For instance."

She stared at me in shock. Then she face straightened somewhat. "Oh, you mean, another one of you commands?"

"No, I meant that I overheard you this morning."

"You overheard me?" Shocked look again.

"Yes, that you told Yami that you loved me." I patted her hair gently breaking strands apart, looking down at her eyes. A dawning comprehension rose in them.

"Oh." she said quietly. "Yes. . . yes, I did tell him that."

I waited, expectant to hear the answer to the second part of my question. Noticing it, she went on:

"And. . .. it _was _true." She went on, shyly, fidgeting with herr hands.

I noticed how her eyes slid away briefly, but that was okay. At least I had the confession. So I told her that I loved her, because of last dinner.

She looked surprised but pleased and flattered. "You . . . do?"

"Of course," I said, grand. "You're my girlfriend." I said logically.

"_Wow_. . . you've never called me that. . . " she said daydreaming for a second.

I kissed her again as the shouts of "Téa! Come ON!" sounded in the background. Even though she seemed like she was unsure, and was only saying it to please me, it was still a start. "I guess you should go," I said.

She still seemed dizzy and wrong-footed. "Yes. . . yes they're calling me." I watched her as she teetered on the edge towards the oceans. One of the usual aftereffects of our kiss, I assumed.

"Ha!" I opened the computer top with a grin and started catching up on my work._So there, Yami._ He had dumped her, but he was a fool, fool, fool. She was a great girl. _And_, the best part -she was all mine.

Later

Later, Yugi, Yami's brother, came over to me and explained about Mokuba's lliving arrangements. I already knew this, so I answered with "Mm-hm"s and "Yeah"s. I think that made made seemed disinterested about my brother, so he left with a puzzled look. No doubt to run to his brother.

"Come on, Kaiba! I mean Seto!" Téa came a few minutes later, dripping wet and looking like she just had the time of her life. I smiled to see it.

"All right, all right," I grumbled, taking of my trenchcoat and setting it aside neatly.

"Why do you have a coat on the five hundred degree weather?" she mumbled vaguely, as if an afterthought. Then her eyes got wide when she saw what was under it.

"It's specially made to be impervious to weather." I tugged my shirt self-conciously. "What?"

"What - WHAT - is THAT?" She giggled uncontollably.

"It's my Hawaiian shirt."

"You - you - " she was laughing straight out now. " - h-h-have the most weirdest taste in clothes."

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it it maliciously. "It. . . doesn't look bad, actually. Where's your swimsuit?"

"In my bag, but I'll just wear these jeans."

"You?" She gulped. "In those jeans? _Wet_?"

I grinned down at her. "So?"

"So. . . nothing," she countered, but I could tell. We ran down and passed Ishizu, holding a tray of drinks. A beachball was floating in the water, forgotten Obviously some kind of game haad been played. I didn't like any outdoor games. Or outdoor activites period. Especially swimming.

"You won't tell the others about . . . you-know-what?" I whispered.

"Of course not. . . hey, you guys!"

She went over to them and I pretended to get into the water. Maybe it was a bad idea to forget my swimsuit because the jeans held in a lot of water. If I wasn't careful, they'd fall down. And I wasn't wearing anything underneath. Just kidding.

I waded in to my waist and looked around. I realized that I had forgotten to put on suntan lotion, and my sensitive skin not having seen the sun in a long time, I was sure to burn. Good thing I brought my umbrella. I opened it and pulled out my shades. I knew I looked ridiculous, but I'd be laughing last when they all burned and I didn't.

"What are you DOING?" she whispered, splashing over to me. I looked at her nonchalantly.

"Swimming," I answered.

"Give me that-!" She snatched it and I saw her boy friends all laughing and pointing at me. I hoped they would burn to crisps. "Here. . . I'll hold it over you and teach you how to swim."

"If you're certain," I said hesistantly."Aren't there jellyfish in here. . . .?"

She laughed. "No, you won't step in one, okay. Now," she paused, thinking of how to explain. "First, put your whole self in the water."

"How?"

"Crouch."

"Crouch?" I looked dubious. "On second thought, this isn't such a good idea. . . .:"

I head for shore. She took my arm to stop me. "Seto, come on. You're almost there!"

"Hm, that's the first time you called me without reminder." I sank into a sort of squat, my shoulders in the water, and looked up at her. I have to say, I liked the view: she had a nice, female body that filled out the tankini well. I smiled slowly at her.

"Quit smiling," she said, "you're making me lose concentration. Now, flap your arms around - that's it - not too big arcs -"

"Like this?"

"Aah!" She sputtered and I grabbed the umbrella before it flew away in the breeze, then pulled her down into a squat also and put the umbrella's shade down on both of us. "Now, I've got salt in my eye."

"I'm sorry." I touched her face gently, in the cave-like atmosphere I made, it looked pale and ethereal. "Does it hurt, poor baby?"

"A little bit," she shivered suddenly.

"Mind if I kiss it?" I stole a peck and soon we were kissing madly, wildly, and passionately. Truth be told, I already knew how to swim, I just haven't done it in a while. Like, forever. Back at the orphanage, the kids were all taken to camping, and were taught how to swim in the lake by the matron. But that was so long ago, I had forgotten it, it was like another life. "Better?"

"Yeah." She nodded while smiling, but was still shy.

"I kind of-" I began, but then a teasing outdoor voice said, "What are you guys DOING in there?"

I stood as the umbrella was raised. Téa was blushing like a nut.You should've seen the way she was blushing. Great, just give the answer. She moved closer and shyly towards me though. Protectively.

"Hey, you guys," she said quietly. There was a rustling movement throughout the group.

They teased her: "Oh, so you were KISSING in there!" and I was ready to jump and beat them up, but I didn't. I didn't really understand why she took all of this crap from them like a docile little lamb. Certainly, I knew what a spitfire she could be. I'd been in the receiving end of her tirades many many times.

"Oh, they were just teasing and kidding," she said later when I asked her about it. I wasn't her, but I hated to be teased and kidded at. Especially like that, about _those _kinds of things. But I guess that's where we differed . . . I'm sure that there would be a lot more.

We got out of the water, arm in arm, but then they called us for a beachball fight. Those two clowns, Duke and Tristan, where trying to impress Wheeler's little sister by jumping up and down on the volleyball net to see who can act the most monkeyish. I doubt she was impressed. It disgusted me, as a man. I could see the pointy hair of the Motous. Hope they don't _pop _the ball.

We got roped in and I was soon hitting the bouncy ball with my umbrella. They were laughing at me, I could tell, but Téa silenced them with a look. I knew that look. It was a glare, like daggers flying from her eyes. I smirked at them as they shrank back, subdued. She smiled at me.

"Your serve."

I hit it like a baseball and it flew over the net and it hit Ishizu on the head. She was serving drinks to Yami. Luckily, it wasn't hard. She did give me a very Téa like glare, though.

"Our point," Tristan called.

"No, ours!" There was an arguement between him and Duke. It made me want to retch the way those two fought like dogs. Soon they were wrestling around two boys I didn't know, nearly hitting me with their flying fists and feet. I took a step back and let out a yell. My foot had sunk into some sort of underwater sinkhole. I took another step back to preserve my balance and my other foot sunk too. . . .as everyone looked around. . . .

The next thing I knew Téa was doing mouth to mouth on me. CPR stuff. I blinked slowly, and in an instant, figured out what must have happened: I nearly drowned. There was a ring of head all looking down on me, I thought about getting up, then I had an idea.

"He's not getting up; someone call 911!" she said hysterically.

"They've tried, Téa. . . .but it seems like there's some accident by the boats. . . . besides, this place doesn't have a hospital. . . ."

I could tell by her face that she was remembered our crash and fall. I peeked through my lashes at how worried she was, and decided to end this.

"He hasn't got a pulse! He has no pulse! He's dy-" she screamed, as I turned my head and blew out a stream of water at her and lazily put my arms over my head.

"Hey, who are you calling with 'no pulse?' " I asked, as everyone broke into relieved laughter, seeing that I was just kidding, but Téa sure wasn't laughing. She chased me down the beach, waving my umbrella. I'd had never run so fast in my life.

TBC

**A/n:** Dum dum dum! Mmm. . . wet jeans . . . . You silly, review then to find out what happens next! la la la. . .


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/n: Sorry—but Happy Halloween!—for not updating. It was my computer! Hopefully I will put y'all's mind at ease by listing the other pairings: Joey/Mai, Tristan/ Miho, Yugi/Serenity (I always wanted to try this), and uh, I forget. Oh yeah Yami/Ishizu from last LLL. Last time I only posted initials, so . . . I don't own YGO.

****

Chapter 6: The Curse Of The . . . Etc.

__

Tea's POV

The nest day—which was a hot, sunny Saturday—we decided to go and sightsee. Around the volcanoes, on the island, that is. Later, we would have a barbecue, by the beach.

All in all, a typically hot day in Hawaii.

I was still mad at Seto for faking the drowning bit yesterday. He nearly scared me to death. And I'm _not_ exaggerating about that, either. Being so close to death was definitely not a good feeling to feel for a human being. But I didn't tell him, that I was seething I mean. It was such a stupid reason. What would I say, "Don't do it again or I'll kill you"? Not very romantic words . . . not to mention makes any sense . . .

The thing was, I _wanted_ this trip to be romantic. I _was_ a girl. Girls wanted to be romanced and wooed. Whatever they may say. I wanted to feel very much like a young woman. And so far, it hasn't.

I voiced this with Mai while doing the barbecue. She nodded, understanding, and silent, for once. Until I had finished. "Oh, hun, don'tcha think you're expecting too much out of Kaiba?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing this is his first relationship, you ought to expect him to make _some_ mistakes." A stunning beauty of twenty-something, Mai had never told me her age, but I knew it was twenty-something. "Just like he'd expect you to know that and when he's sorry."

Her words spun my thoughts in my brain rather than settled them. "It's _my_ _first relationship_, too. You mean . . . I shouldn't worry whether things . . . will work out the way I visualized? I shouldn't try as hard?"

"Well . . . not, " she lifted a perfect nail, "the first sentence, but 'yes' for the last one." Ishizu came along with a plate. "Sometimes you've got to let things _flow_. And go along . . . "

Seeing the confused expression on my face, Ishizu smiled gently. "She means, everything will work out fine in the end. You'll see."

Her words had if not reassuring, but comforting effect on me. My shoulders sagged and I expertly flipped a chicken drumstick.

" . . . Yeah. And if they don't," Mai said over her shoulder, "leave them to me. Woohoo!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling a half smile. I think she was kidding. She always says stuff to get a reaction. Glancing at her retreating, curvy figure, then looking at perfectly supermodel-like Ishizu, I felt plain and frumpy in my one-piece tankini. Self-consciously I readjusted the shoulder strap. "Chicken or chop?"

"Chop, please." I put a pork chop on her plate. Ishizu frowned. "What . . . ? Too well-done? Too rare-? I can get you another one," I offered, reaching for the tongs.

"No, no." She was squinting at me, stepping away as the boys whooped with glee past her. "I sense something is wrong . . . different. About you. Would you care to inform me?"

I hesitated, and glance around for anyone listening. They would think I was mental, but I felt I could trust, if anyone, Ishizu about myths. "Well, earlier this morning . . . " I whispered.

__

Flashback

"Right this, way right this, way. _Good_, good. " The man--who was our tour guide--said in broken English. He was deeply tanned with a mustachioed smile. "Ah, yes, this way, Miss." One could tell that he was the type to please, a doormat.

I understood why they were being so cautious, though. In front of us was the hole to a real-live volcano. I don't have to say that I was scared and a tiny bit nervous. It looked, exactly, like the gate to fire and brimstone.

We shuffled along with other people on the tourguide, not saying much. I could hear from a very far distance the tour guide say, " . . . And here is the place to young lovers, unbidden by their parents to marry, threw themselves off the cliff to appease Pele, the Hawaiian god of fire and love . . . thus_ fiery love_, passion . . " I blushed. "Too bad they didn't think that much ahead. Ha, ha."

I cringed, thinking of them. I always loved mythology and stories when I was little, but I thought that was inappropriate. "Poor-" I began. And then I looked up at Seto.

He was smiling. "I guess that he's right. They didn't think ahead." He said, staring down at the mouth of the volcano.

"How can you say that?" I looked down. "The poor people . . . " Something caught my eye.

"Don't tell me you believe . . . ?" I bent down and picked it up, knowing he was thinking of Yugi and _his_ Egyptian myths and me believing _them_. "Ah. Never mind," he said dryly. "Listen, Tea. The guy is just trying to be—ugh—dramatic and _showy_."

"And the volcano erupted in 400 BC, killing all of the inhabitants . . . " The man, the tour guide wailed dramatically, even further away, confirming Seto's theory. They had already gone ahead and left us alone.

"You see?" Seto said. Then, "What _is_ that . . . ?"

I looked up, forcing my gaze. "Still, it could've happened! You don't know, unless you're a time traveler . . . and you've _been_ there." I didn't half believe, but I blabbered on, wishing his could at least try to what? Agree with me? Still, my passionate words sounded silly and naïve even to me, as I clutched the stone.

"Let me see." He took the stone away from me, lifted it up to study it. When he took it away from me, I felt a sense of . . . deep loss. I couldn't explain it. Telling myself to chill out, I shifted my weight from sandal to sandal. "It looks . . . dirty. Don't keep the stone, I'll get you a new one at the tourist shops."

"No! I mean . . . uh, no thank you, I'll keep this one instead. I like it." It was a jade-colored stone, obviously foreign to this soil. It seemed to glow with its own light, though I knew that it was silly. "Come on, they've left us, we'd better go and catch up," I said, taking him by the hand and we ran along the trail. It had gone strangely night, though I knew that it was morning just then. Probably the palm trees were shading us.

As I ran, I felt a strange kind of happiness. It was only there for a moment.

__

End Flashback

"But it wasn't mine," I said to Ishizu, who was looking at me owlishly, totally immersed in my tale.

"Strange . . . " she could only murmur.

I continued:

__

Flashback

When we reached the others, mostly old people out on their retirement money, the man breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Gods, Mister and Missus Kaiba!" I blushed again, opened my mouth to correct him, but then decided that it was a little bit romantic. "We had made plans to rescue your bodies in the ocean of lava. Cancel them!" he called over his shoulder.

Seto was right, this guy was dramatic. "Um . . . " I said. "Is there a jeweler around here? You see, I found this nice-looking stone and was wondering if I could have it made into a neckla-"

He snatched it. "Oh?" His deep brown skin went pale as me. And that was saying something. "This-! This glows all by itself! A sign that it is _cursed_! Oh NO" He moaned, clutching his cheeks.

I went whiter than a ghost. Again it wasn't mine.

"Okay, okay, that's enough! _Theatrics_!" Kaiba snapped, snatching the stone. "You _go on_ and have this made, Tea." Uncertainly, I took it.

__

End Flashback

As I finished my tale, I saw, predictably, Ishizu looking at me with mixed emotions. One of them was pity.

"What did you do with it?" She asked only.

"Well, after hearing that, I wanted to chuck it into the ocean, but . . . I'm afraid . . . I mean-" I straightened my spine. "Well you know."

"Indeed," she murmured. "Well, I hope it works out for the best. Might I have a look?"

"Sure, but I don't have it with right now. It's in my room." I was beginning to regret saying anything. "Don't tell anyone? Please? _Especially_ Yami. I know you're dating him," I said in a rush, breathing deeply. "But he'd overreact, and you know . . . and stress."

"Of course." With an enigmatic smile and a slight bow, she left.

I sighed, still wondering. I sort of wished Mai would return so I could talk to her about romance and men some more—she was _supposed_ to be an expert—but instead Joey came. "What're you sighin' about. You look smoked. Here I'll take over for awhile." He set his plate down on top of the grill.

__

Too close to the fire. I snatched it away and stomped it out. "Joey, don't you know that your plate is-was- _paper_?"

"Yeah. So."

"Paper _burns_-ah, never mind," I said, thinking that this was what Seto had said earlier. Never mind. "Who's winning?"

"Us. Mind handin' me a new plate? You stomped over ova mine." He gave me a half grin.

"Sure." I couldn't help noticing he was being short with me. "So, how's Yugi?"

"Fine. What, haven't seen him in awhile? I'll bet."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell ya. He hasn't seen you in awhile. He was really worried, ya know, when you just left without a word. Ta anyone."

I blinked guiltily.

"Feelin' guilty yet? Ya should be. And yer parents were outta their minds with worry . . . " He shook his head. "Very unlike you . . . seems like we don't even know ya anymore . . . "

"Stop!" I screamed, before his last sentence. "What . . . ? What do you mean, you all don't know me anymore? I''m still . . . "

"The same person? _Hmmm_," he said, doubtfully grinning. "Go talk with Yuge then. See ya later." He left, leaving me seething.

"Hey! I thought that you'll 'take over'?" Grumbling, I looked around for the tongs, but it seemed Joey had taken them along with his plate. And I wasn't just talking about the barbecue. Yugi had been my friend for years. Surely he understood why I couldn't spend my time with him much . . . ?

Especially now. Once again I felt that hopeless disconnection off my friends and me. Did they really think me weird for this impulsive trip? Stupid Joey. And stupid Mai for not being there for me. I need to talk to someone.

" . . . " I heard muffled footsteps vaguely. " . . . There you go. Don't look so down. It's just a pair of tongs." Seto's voice said. "That stupid Wheeler. He left them on the side of the beach, in the sand. One wave would've washed them out to sea."

"It's not that. And don't call him stupid." I murmured, taking them back. I didn't know, but I was really glad to see him just now. I leaned toward him for a hug. He was wearing that silly Hawaiian shirt that had made me laugh. I wonder what I would say if Joey had called it stupid.

He hugged me back, and the steaks sizzled. I knew they would turn black if no one turned them, and he took them back and flipped them over, behind my back, one arm still at my side.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Did that silly guy scare you with his stupid tales? You did turn it into a locket, didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said, not wanting to talk any longer. I was glad for someone taller than I to be there, for once.

"Good. B4cause it's just false myths. Purely for marketing purposes."

I looked up. "You think everything's for 'marketing purposes' Mr. _CEO_." I grinned.

"Probably," he admitted, and I laughed, then sighed. There was a silence, then, "Your pork chops are getting black, Ms. Chef."

I put them, all fifteen, on two plates and shut down the grill. We walked to an outdoor table and sat down. "Drinks, sir?" said an outdoor waitress.

"Two sodas." He looked down then at me. "Mm. _Charbroiled chops_. Yum."

I said proudly, "Yup. No propane for me." I imagined that his middle name was propane.

We ate with our fingers, since there was no forks, but it was still neatly. He was being so nice I tried not to gawk. " . . . I'm sorry that things haven't been going well," he went on after a long combined silence of chewing. "What with the plane . . . and the myths . . . "

"It's okay," I said, suddenly my heart feeling lighter. At least he _understood_. Our drinks came in a soda can, and I took a long sip and smiled at him. He had only taken a bite out of the pork chop that I had cooked, but it was all right. They were kind of black. But still delicious.

"I just want you to enjoy yourself here. Did I already say that?" I nodded, then shook my head. "And I know from the guilty looks you've been giving your friends, they've been piling it on you. Aren't I right?" I nodded after a hesitation.

"They mean well." I took a bite of chicken. I could scarcely believe we were having this conversation. It made me feel excited, somehow. "They were worried."

"Mm . . . of course they do," he said dryly. I could still tell that he thought they were a bunch of bumbling idiots. "About big, bad me huffing and puffing at Little Red Hiding Hood." He waved a sticky hand towards my direction.

"Uh, I think you've got your fairytales mixed, there, buster. But that's okay. And it's _little Red Riding Hood_."

"Right. Whatever." He looked chagrined as the chicken, but very cute. I took a sip of Coke to hide my amusement, and my gawking. "And after all the fairytales I've read to Mokuba, too . . . he'd kill me. I hope he's doing well at the Motou's."

"I'm sure he is," I soothed, thinking_ See? He's only got Mokuba for me to like. And Mokuba's pretty an okay kid._ _Sure a little spoiled but generally likeable. If only he could get along with _some_ of my friends, not all, but _some 

"Let's . . . Let's talk about something else," I suggested, and he agreed. But silence was the only thing on my mind, which had suddenly gone blank. "Um . . . that _STUPID _tour guide. How idiotic was he? What a worse guide ever!"

We abused him for a while and I was starting to believe that it really wasn't cursed at all and that it was just a jade stone. And plus, all my anger at Seto for faking his death had melted away. Well, a little bit. He HAD scared me. Witless. I was just glad he was all right. Plus, he was actually making that shirt look handsome. And that was really saying something, I'll tell you.

TBC

****

A/n: Oh, the mystery BEGINS! I love mystery! Nothing like a good mystery . . . I think I'll make this part mystery . . . and don't mind the bit about Hawaiian gods . . . I KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE! I hope that's you'll review! Rhyme time! Three more chapters, I hope! Muah!


End file.
